Millennium of the Lost
by Daft Strangus
Summary: Disowned and living her life... Ranma has to face new hardships, new friends... A tournament, dark echoes from the past... Yugi and the gang and the new evil in her life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or Yugioh

Let us begin the story of the ages, yeah right.

"_Leave us, you are not my child..."_

"_Get this piece of junk away from me freak..."_

"_You dishonour our family..."_

"_Worthless Ronin..."_

"_Shampoo Kill..."_

The cruel flashes never stopped until on last sentence, one that was not like the others

"You are worth more then them for you are _Ranma_, the avatar of a Priestess among thieves..."

The girl got up gasping, the nightmares had returned, looking around she noticed many others asleep on the bus, getting off at her stop she started to think about her nightmares and only thing that stood between her and complete insanity. The ring necklace she had bought, it harboured a soul, an ancient soul, her only friend left in the world. Smiling she looked up and went into a nearby games shop, her eyes drifting over the packets till she saw a particular one, picking it up and paying the old man that worked there the money she walked out, opening the packet. In it were many cards, of many things but what caught her eye was a special set of cards, she had just finished Exodia...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or Yugioh

"Hey Joey," The resident Duellist Champion spoke up as he saw his friend turn around the corner.

"Hi ya Yugi, you here about the comp that's coming up."

"Yep, we were just taking about it. Are going to enter?"

Joey was about to reply when a new voice entered the mix, "Hey, your Joey Wheeler aren't you." Joey turned to the person, the person was a girl, she had red hair, done up in a pigtail that went to her shoulders, her blue eyes spoke of mischief to be committed. She wore a red silk, Chinese shirt and black silk pants, both too big for her frame, a ring similar to the millennium ring, the only thing different was that it didn't have anything hanging from the ring part, it hung around her neck.

"Yeah, What's it to ya?"

"I'm Ranma by the way and I was wondering if we could duel." The girl asked smiling.

"Just a friendly duel." Yugi asked, Ranma nodded, turning to Joey. "I see no harm." Then he turned and sat down to watch the duel, a little crowd had gathered to watch the duel.

"Alright, prepare to be beat. Get a good streak before the duellist tournament starts" Joey said, getting his deck out and shuffling it.

Ranma smiled, "You can't forsake the forsaken." she said, her ring glinted, she grew a small bit and her hair got spiky.

Yugi gasped, "A millennium item."

"What?" Both Tristan and Tea yelled.

Ranma began shuffling her deck. "It's time to duel." Yelled both duellists as the put their deck into their duel disks. A four thousand life point counter appeared on their disc.

"Joey watch out. She could be dangerous, she has an millennium item." Tea said with worry in her voice. Joey looked at his opponent and saw the necklace, cringing at the sight of it.

"Joey will be fine." A deeper voice sounded from Yugi, the Pharaoh had reutrned, "The spirit of her item is Bakura's sister, Saruka, an honest thief, also she was the spiritual figure in her guild, she use to be a priestess, not like her brother in anyway." Tea and Tristan just looked at the Yugi-Atem.

"Just hope your right." Yugi-Atem nodded, "Me too."

The two duellists pulled five cards out of their decks, Joey looked up saying "Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do." Ranma-Saruka drew a card, smiling she played her first card, "I place this monster face down in defence mode," A card appeared face down in front of Ranma-Saruka "and next I will place this card face down." Another appeared behind the first Smiling she said, "Your turn.

"Alright," Joey drew his card, "I summon Armoured Lizard in attack mode." A image shimmered, the armoured lizard appeared before Joey, Attack 1500 Defence 1200 . "Armoured Lizard attack Ranma's face down card with Lizard slash." Joey's Armoured Lizard leapt forward slashing at the card, Armoued Lizard jumped back as the face down monster appeared, it was the Mystical Elf, Attack 800 Defence 2000, "What?" Joey yelled as he lost 500 life points

Joey-3500

Ranma-4000

Ranma-Saruka smiled, "I love doing that to people, it's good to have a powerful defence monster for a the first part of the duel."

Joey growled, "I place two face down cards and end my turn."

Joey-3500

Ranma-4000

Ranma-Saruka nodded and drew a card, still smiling she placed a card on her disc, "I summon Monk of the Forest in attack mode," This bald man appeared, he only wore black silk pants,Attack 1800 Defence 1200. "Monk of the forest destroy his Armoured lizard with Nature's Revenge." The Man leapt forward, and started to bring a green glowing hand down on the Lizard.

"Not so fast," All turned to Joey, "I activate the magic card Negate Attack, stopping your monk's attack from destroying My Armoured Lizard." A symbol appeared in front of the first stopping it, the monk jumped back when his attack was finished.

"Smart man," Ranma-Saruka cocked her head to the side, "I was beginning to worry. I play another card face down and end my turn."

Joey sighed and drew his next card, "I place Armoured Lizard in defence mode and summon a face down creature in defence mode and end my turn."

Joey-3500

Ranma-4000

Ranma-Saruka smiled, "Better hope I don't get the card I'm wanting or this could be short." Picking out the card, she frowned but then smiled again, "Well damn it." Sighing she played her one of her cards, "I place this card face down and in defence mode."

"No hiding any more, reveal magic card 'Revealing light', you can't place any monster card face down, they all have to be face up." He pointed at her, "No more surprises from your monsters now."

A monster appeared in defence mode, it was a ragged old man in ripped white priest coat, Attack 900 Defence 700. Joey blinked when he saw it's defence power. 'Why would she play such a low defence card." Shrugging he let her finish. Smiling she continued her turn, "But you forgot, no only my cards but yours as well." Joey shrugged as his Spirit of the Harp appeared in defence mode, Attack 800 Defence 2000. "Now, Monk of the Forest, destroy Joey's Armoured Lizard." The Monk leapt forward and destroy Joey's lizard, sending it straight to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

"Alright, prepare for some payback." Drawing his card, he quickly he placed the card in his hand and pulled out another, slapping it onto his duel disc he shouted, "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode" Attack 1800 Defence 600 "and play the magic card Fairy's comet, Harpie's brother destroy the Zealous Friar with feather claws." The male Harpie flew forward and destroyed the Zealous Friar, it gave one last yell of defiance before it shattered and disappeared. Ranma-Saruka growled as she lost some of the life points, "What the hell? How did I lose life points, my creature was in defence."

"That the beauty of the Fairy's comet, the amount of difference between my attack and your monster's defence was subtracted from your life point."

Joey-3500

Ranma-2900

Ranma-Saruka started laughing, "What?" Taking a step back "I just destroyed your monster and whipped out over a quarter of your life points. What are you laughing about?"

"Your own hand defeated your self." "What?" Tristan yelled, "How?" Asked the panicked Tea, Ranma-Saruka sighed happily "The Zealous Friar has a special ability, I can choose one Priest type monster in my deck and put it in my hands and I choose..." Pulling a card from her deck "My Dark Sanctity Priest."

Joey stared at her, " I end my turn."

Joey-3500

Ranma-2900

Ranma-Saruka drew her card and smiled at Joey, "Don't worry, not many could have stopped this combo either." Putting her Dark Sanctity Priest card on her disc she said "I sacrifice Mystical Elf and Monk of the Forest to summon The Dark Sanctity Priest." A large man clad in black armour appeared on the field, a tattered black cape fluttered in the wind, a large sword rested in it's hands, Attack 2500 Defence 2000 , "I play the magic card Order of the Brotherhood which allows me to summon 2 more Dark Sanctity Priests but it doesn't finish there I also play Blessing of the Covenant, Blessing of The Covenant empowers my first Dark Sanctity Priest by 500 Attack and Defence point for every Priest on the field, Bond of the Midnight Brothers also increases Dark type creatures with 500 attack points and United we stand powers my Dark Sanctity Priest by 800 attack/defence for every monster on my side of the field." The first Dark Sanctity Priest started to grow and push out a aura of power, "Now with all these magic cards on my Dark Sanctity Priest, these raise it's attack to 6900 and defence to 5900."

"What? How could something be that powerful?" Murmurs spread through the crowd and Joey's friends looked at each other. Ranma-Saruka smiled, "Easy, I once got the Celtic Guardian over 10000 attack points once, it's hard but it's do able. Now Dark Sanctity Priest the Forsaken attack Harpie's Brother." The pumped up priest threw his sword to the side and held them in front of his chest like he was holding a basket ball. A black ball grew in it's hands, the Priest then pulled the ball backwards with it's left arm and swung forward, "Obliterate!" Ranma-Saruka shouted over the howl of the attack.

Joey screamed as the power rushed over him, destroying his Harpie's Brother and sending his life points to zero.

Joey-0

Ranma-2900

Joey fell on his butt as the duel ended, "Such power," He whispered, getting up, shaking his head he looked to his opponent. Ranma-Saruka's item glinted and her hair went down a bit, sighing she walked to Joey

"It was a good game." She said reaching her hand out, "Thanks." He said shaking her hand.

Once he let go she said "That combo of mine is my hardest to pull. I have no doubt you would win next time but you would be in for a fight."

"Cool, wanna meet my friends?" Ranma nodded, "Hey guys, come here." His friends walked over to them

The others nodded, "Hey Ranma, that was something you pulled back there, I've never seen a monster so powerful before." Tea said inquiring, Ranma shrugged

"Get the right cards and with a bit of luck even Kuriboh could beat a Blue Eyes White Dragon. But enough of that I here you guys are entering a tournament." A universal nod came from around her. "Nice, do ya know were the nearest registration booth is, cause I wanna enter to."

"That is where we were heading, I also meant to ask you." Yugi pointed at Ranma's necklace. "Where did you get that, and how is Saruka."

"Huh? Oh." Ranma fingered the item, "It was originally going to be a present for some one but they threw it back at me and told me to get lost, then because I failed a task I was disowned. I really thought she would of liked it." Ranma sniffed, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, it was Tea.

"Sorry, it's never a good thing to have a present rejected or being disowned, and sorry for asking." Ranma smiled hugging Tea's midsection "That's alright, ya didn't know." Looking at Yugi and letting go of Tea, "And Saruka, she couldn't be better, she is enjoying this world and..." Ranma blushed, "She, ahhh," Scratching the back of her head, "Also..." Gulp " wants to thank the Pharaoh for helping her back then."

Yugi's item glinted and Yugi-Atem stood before her, Ranma's glinted in response and she to turned into her Saruka form, "Alright, Saruka. I'm here." Ranma-Saruka moved quicker then the eye could see and grabbed Yugi-Atem's head pulling him down to her and then she did then most unexpected thing, she kissed him full on the lips. Blushing she let go and looked at her feet, a silly little smile on her face and her cheeks a rosy red. Yugi-Atem was just to shocked to move, and the others just stood there shocked. "I'm sorry if I insulted you." Ranma-Saruka's voice whispered quietly.

Yugi-Atem finally got over his shock as Ranma-Saruka voiced her apology, "It's alright,I..." He blushed, "was just shocked, you were never this forward the last time I knew you." Ranma-Saruka blushed even more. They both transformed back into their normal states and started walking off, the others finally got it together, when the two in front of them started to walk off. They all looked at each other and bolted forward to catch up.

"Did you just..."

"Yes."Ranma answered Joey.

"So you did..."

"Yes." Yugi answered Tristan.

"Really..." The two turned to the questionairs.

"Yes we did just kiss..." They both blushed, "But that was Saruka thanking Atem for something he did a long time ago." Yugi finished.

The two embarrassed teens walked forward, Tea turned to Joey and Tristan, "You two are unbelievable, just leave them alone."

But Joey just had to ask, "So they did..."

"Yes." Came the shout from Tea.

"Ok,ok, no reason to go mental." Joey said presenting warding symbols, Tea growled and stomped off to Ranma and Yugi. "Wonder what got her all grumpy." Tristan looked blankly at Joey.

"Your personality it seems." He started to walk after the group.

"Hey, my personality is just fine." He shouted at Tristan but Tristan laughed and started to run. "Hey get back here." Joey shouted chasing after Tristan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Datanotes: Alright this chapter is done, I remember watching a few Yugioh eps then this just kinda popped into my head, story ideas usually do that to me but my problem is writing them, If you think Ranma is a bit to OOC then suffer in the Twenty Ninth level of Heck. Most things will be explained, don't know when but it will.

And to A concerned Critic

I thank you for pointing out the Mistakes, and Ranma's Egyptian spirit's name is Saruka not Sakura, you mixed the k and r up

And to just nobody

Thank you, I didn't know those things or didn't remember so thank you

And thanks to Isis the Phoenix

You helped me in the naming of the Pharaoph, I thought he was always call Atem so thank you.

Now please give me some constructive criticism and no flames, they will be traced and used to burn your house down with.


End file.
